Ink City: Dawn of Games
by Android Cross
Summary: When the world of video games and reality is shattered by the Dark Mage, 5 Heroes emerge too take him down, Sammy Lawrence, Henry, Boris the Wolf, Bendy and their newest companion Zell to thwart his dastardly deeds. Rated T for censored swearing, and refrences to some games that are very mature, also Flipping people off.
1. Chapter 1

**I get some inspiration from Doctor Wheel's way of identifying their characters.**

 **enjoy! the story is completely different and has a different backstory that is separate from my story on Deviantart.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We view a normal game of Bendy and the Ink Machine, Henry makes his way through the Music room, axe at ready, He knows what to expect..but the player dosn't, for you see this is how things work, the characters are happy fulfilling there roles. and thanks to the magic of video games, a universe exists in the game, a sorta semi reality that is stable yet at the same time one problem was about to happen that would change things.

Sammy sat in his office, his job was easy, he says a few lines,(including my favorite his "amen" statement) apears frightening up in the prodjector booth then knocks Henry out and tries(and fails) to sacrafice him to Bendy and supposedly he dies.

then in the next playthrough he'd do it again, again and again. and it was even worse when more then one person was playing the game at once. which actually happened alot. long story short Sammy Lawrence was bored of his routine.

and he wasn't the only one...

Somewhere in a city known as Ink City, with a population of around 3000 this city is big and also a test that suceeded almost too well if the Government hadn't got involved, it lies on a large island that was near Hawaii, this city used Ink as a power source. a test set up by a group of scientists who studied Ink's of all kinds(you are correct that its as boring as it sounds) but thanks to them Ink is a natural resource(long story short they made a speacial ink that they acidentally dropped on soil and made Ink trees, don't ask how that works.)

In the city playing the exact game we mentioned earlier is a woman named Zell, she enjoyed the game very much and loved to play it. though she noticed something that another player mite not, the characters were getting more and more tired looking, Henry from first person bobbed fastly as if he was breathing deeply, things didn't seem right.

wait till you see what I have to show you.

Okay move to a different part of ink city, where about to perform Magic to bring Video games to reality was a Man by the name of Dark, well his actual name was Greg but Dark sounded much more wicked(as in cool) to him. He desired one thing..Power.

as he said archaic words into a book, a Neutral Pentagram (star points are facing both up and down) which began to glow.

he said in English "By the powers of Hell and the Purity of Heaven, I make the worlds of Man and the world of Imagination collide and merge!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zell's computer began to shake violently.

as she ducked and covered out popped Sammy Lawrence, he had with him set of guns on his belt and he looked like(as far as you can tell with his mask on) like he went through Hell and then some. "(breathing heavily) You..wouldn't happen to know...where I'm at would you?" he asked Zell though he knew she probally was freaked out.

She suddenly piped up "Ink City, Middle class area".

"Darn" was all Sammy could say, It was a long way home and he had no idea where the rest of the crew went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **and I'll stop here, below are some profiles incase you want to know what the characters look like or who they are. I'll only put appearances for my OC's, the backstories for the non OCs are to give alittle insight into my world.**

 **Name: Zell Arawn**

 **Appearance: 5'6 woman with long brown hair and eyes.**

 **Backstory: Zell works as a engineer for the Ink works in the Middle Class area. She was actually in a debt situation before Sammy apeared.**

 **Weapon: Not allowed to use weapons herself as she is a Schisophrantic and is forbidden from using any type of weapon. so she trained herself in environmental fighting.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Name: Greg Abels(Dark)**

 **Apearence: 5'8 male, has blueish eyes.**

 **Backstory: trained from birth to use magic, Dark wanted to use his magic to gain power, but in the world of Mages and Wizards there was no such magic..that was legal, giving into Dark Magic he wanted minions from his favorite video games, using a ancient spell that brought life to the nonexistent, he edited it to work on Video Games.**

 **Weapons: know defensive spells and hexes**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Name: Sammy Lawrence**

 **Backstory: Sammy is from the game Bendy and the Ink Machine. once free from his daily routine he along with his friends decided to ditch reality they lived in in exchange for ending up in Ink city. ofcourse the spell didn't just effect their world...**

 **Weapon: Sammy uses two duel pistols, their magically made to not need reloading.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **There will be more then just Bendy and the Ink Machine game characters, thats why I put Misc games for the crossover part.**


	2. Chapter 2: a little backstory

A hour ago...

Sammy sat in his office, waiting for Henry to complete the music puzzle, when the world began to shake violently. It stopped after a few seconds  
"The world is shaking, this can only mean...!" said Sammy competely lost in thought for the whole sentence. another tremor and he opened a secret  
compartment in his office marked "FOR EMERGENCY" The player wasn't able to see it or acess it, only someone from the world could open it.

He pulled out a set of duel pistols and ran out of his office to see weird was going on, trudging through the ink of the upstairs(which is were his office is, yknow

the door you find the radio in) were Television headed creatures, there bodies looked like Deoxis from Pokemon got his color removed and they moved with mindless

devotion.  
One of them had a hold of a Searcher whose eyes were glowing a deep blue, it was also saying "Perimeter for abduction not suffice. converting mind!"

It dropped the searcher, as did the rest who somehow managed to grab ahold of a searcher without them exploding into ink. they all said the same line and released

their prisoners. As the searchers got up they now had legs! and a weird expression was on their face, almost like they were trying to resist something and at the same

time their faces showed...nothing.

taking all this in was weird for Sammy and he readied his guns and shot one of the televison people in the face, it shutdown and landed into the ink and just melted.  
"WARNING WARNING, HOSTILE TARGET!" said in unsion the three remaining TV heads. "SCANNING,...TARGET CANOT BE CONVERTED!"

the TV heads formed into a massive circle and broke out of the ceiling, only to get overtaken by ink and melt.

The zombie like searchers shuffled twoards Sammy who fired on them, while in his head he thought "I am definetly going to Hell for this."

He ran by a few of them till he spotted taking out a large amount of what Sammy at the moment labeled the Turned was Bendy(the original, theres another Bendy who

players of the game are more familar with.) who was weilding a katana, which was his emergency weapon.  
"Come on! This way!" as soon as he finished the sentence a white light apeared "What the Fu-?" he was drawn into it.  
"Bendy!"  
Sammy ran where Bendy had been as the light moved on. He then ran into the music room where Henry was standing in fear of the Turned but was still swinging his axe at

them and landing some blows, guess old habits die hard, atleast he was putting this in a positive way. along side him was Boris who had taken his gloves off and was

scratching at the Turned.  
"Henry! Boris! we have to move!" Sammy ran over only to be blasted back as the light returned.  
Boris shouted "Oh no Sammy save yourself!"  
"F that save me!" said Henry as the light dragged them up.  
"I got to get out of here!" Sammy said mainly to himself as he unloaded more rounds into the zombies that were once his friends.

suddenly the Turned stopped and broke apart to let in someone that Sammy hated seeing

"Ink Bendy, I should have known you'd have something to do with this! are these TV alien things your doing?" Sammy asked Retorically, he knew that Ink Bendy had

something to do with even if he said no.

"Your thoughts are correct, though you should be thanking me...I arranged for these Televised freaks to take you to the Human World, though they seem to not be taking

you to the spots I desired."

"Listen Joey-

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" Ink Bendy said in a demonic voice "I AM BENDY, YET STILL YOU CALL ME A VARIATION OF MYSELF, THAT LITTLE DEVIL YOU CALL A FRIEND IS A

FAKE!"  
"Well he's still better then you!" said Sammy, he spotted a light beam coming twoards him. in a moment of inspiration he jumped into it. the Turned did nothing to

stop him even when Ink Bendy shouted at them to attack.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Shouted Sammy as he was lifted into the sky. he flipped Ink Bendy off "Screw you!"

as he was sent through the beam he saw his destination. A large computer screen with a certain young woman that may be able to help him...


	3. Chapter 3 answering your questions

**To those of you who commented I'll respond now.**

 **R98: I made Ink Bendy a villain simply put that he gave me nightmares on first viewing him, this lasted for a week so I thought he'd make a excellent villain. The fact that Joey could be Bendy intrigued me so I added it into the story, even if Joey had good intentions in becoming Bendy, Evil is a flower that can bloom even from good intentions. plus its in a world where all the characters play out their parts and Sammy dosn't like the fact that Ink Bendy kills him everytime.**

 **on a side note Sammy envies other game characters like Talion from Shadow of Mordor who get variety in their games.**

 **this was mainly a response message, I'm soon going to be working on the next part.**


	4. Chapter 4

As he regained his breath, Sammy noticed something, after a few seconds of being on earth he realized...He couldn't see.  
"Whats going on?! Everything is dark!" he exclaimed He found after moving his eyes around that he could still see in areas where there was gaps in his mask and the cut he made to breath.  
"I have a theory." said Zell, she had gotten used to Sammy in the time he took to rest. "Mabye you could only see through those eye areas while your in your world. I mean in this world if you wore a mask with no eyeholes you'd naturally not be able to see." She walked over to him and reached for his mask. "I'm sure that if you just-" she reached farther "Hold it there!" he grabbed her arm before she touched his mask "I'll remove it..but you can't freak out, I'm very ugly under this."  
"Okay..I'm sure your not that disgusting, Ive seen worse."

He turned around, it was also at this moment that Zell realized that Sammy had quite abit of muscle on him since he entered her home.  
"Dude, you are ripped!"

"Am I?" he asked retorically "I guess doing the same thing over and over tends to work the muscles, yknow I actually died multiple times, but in my spare time with players who start on chapter 1 I work out abit, does it really show now?" He unrapped the thing keeping his mask on. as he turned around Zell prepared for the worst...Only to see that despite him having a monstrous face..he didn't look quite that bad, infact with the muscles, and the somewhat gorgeous face, he looked the perfect catch. or mabye just alittle below that.

"I'm ugly arn't I?" He looked sad, mistaking her open wide mouth for shock at how horrid he must look "go ahead with the nicknames..."

"M...M..." she began

"I knew it! I'm hideous!, I'm putting the mask back on!" as he began to put it back on he heard "Monster Jesus Christ himself!" she calmed herself down before saying "And I mean it as a compliment."

He observed himself in a mirror. "Yknow...I kinda see it." He flexed abit, he was still thin but he looked abit more muscular.

"Okay Mr Adonis, Can you tell me what your doing in my apartment at around 12:00 AM?" she asked

"I came through your computer, you were there."

"I mean how and why."

"Well..."

Thus Sammy went into a well acted portrayal of how he ended up where he did, though he only shared his point of view as he can't know what happened fully.

"TV people and Turned Searchers, as well as Ink Bendy being Joey Drew, uh this is not the day I thought I'd have a sugar hangover.."

as she finished speaking a middle aged man opened the door carrying a 44.4 Magnum gun. As he saw Sammy he let out the words "Handsome Demon!"  
before aiming his gun at him.  
Zell jumped in front of him "wait wait, Craig this is Sammy Lawrence from BATIM!"  
"Wait he plays?" asked Sammy "Its kinda a thing around these parts, Ink City got its name because one of the scientists who built this place played and thought to himself that it could be used as a power source."  
"The Game?"  
"No the Ink dumbass."  
Craig lowered his gun for a moment to look at Sammy. "I need some proof, he has way too much muscle and he's not wearing a mask.  
"You mean this?" said Sammy as he held up his mask to his face and said "Can I get a Amen?"  
"It is him!" his face went from astonishment to stern in a second "Zell you havn't been breaking the laws have you?"  
"Laws?" Sammy asked "Its forbidden to do anything to bring cartoons and animation or video games to life because the same scientist I mentioned also was afraid the game would happen in real life, so with the Goverments help they established the Rules of Ink City."  
"Sorry but I didn't bring him here Craig." she looked him in the eyes so he could tell she wasn't lying."  
"Okay, let me tell the mob that." he turned around and aimed his voice to the hallway. "IT WASN"T HER GUYS."  
the sounds of the disapointed mob could be heard through the floor boards.  
"Damn I brought my best pitchforks and torches too."  
"Can we check again?"  
"I missed my ass lift for this?"  
"Lets all invest in a elevator..for this..building!"  
"AGREED" they all said "Meet us downstairs, and bring Sammy Lawrence along, even if you didn't do it He wasn't the only one to apear, I'll explain downstairs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this was mainly a way for Zell to open up to Sammy but I felt it was nessesary to give him abit of character development or something along those lines.

also follow and favorite if you havn't already.

and please leave reviews so I can get feedback, and while I will respond to anomynous readers, I'll most certainly respond to those with actual accounts.  



End file.
